Uncovered
by Ninja Princess 28
Summary: The past is about to be uncovered.  Hisako has not kept contact with her fellow digidestined for 13 years, ever since they left the Digital World.  With children getting Digimon partners on the rise, will she come out and find her old friends.
1. Chapter 1

"We'll see each other again, right Floramon?" Sniffled ten year old Hisako Suzuki.

"I'm sure we will." Floramon assured the girl, even though he knew if was probably not true. He reached up and fixed a lopsided pigtail that held her orangish/red hair up. "We pushed the great evil behind the wall of fire didn't we?" Hisako nodded. Hisako suddenly lurched forward and hugged Floramon tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I promise to never forget you." Floramon smiled.

"Thank you Hisako." If she made it a promise, he knew she would always keep it. That was the reason she held the Crest of Promise. "Thank you for being here with me." He smiled. Around them, four other pairs of Digimon and Humans said similar goodbyes.

Twelve year old Anaro Tanaka and Ryudamon were playing Anaro's favorite game of Rock, Paper, Scissors through soggy eyes. Anaro was dressed in a white button up shirt and brown dress pants. He said that he had been in the middle of a wedding when he woke up here. His hat held square goggles on his head. The hat was decorated with white wool that Hisako loved to touch.

Anaro had led them from their first battles in the Digital World to the very end with pushing the great evil behind the wall of fire. He never let anything let him down or push him around, always pushing them to go a little farther. It was safe to say that he was their lifeline, the one they drew their power from. He was truly fit to hold the Crest of Strength.

Eleven year old twins Akito and Agito Kobayashi tended to stick together, along with their Digimon Tsukaimon and Labramon. Akito and Labramon were sitting under a tree, just happy to be together. Hisako said they reminded her of her older brother Kanata and their dog, Trusty. Agito and Tsukaimon were _up_ the tree, looking sorta sinister, but still happy and comfortable.

Akito wore a yellow, _Mr. Sunshine_ logo tee shirt with plain blue jeans. His light brown hair shone in the sun, and it matched beautifully with his baby blue eyes. He was the gentle twin, always ready to hear others problems, even when they had hurt him greatly. That was why he deserved to be holder of the Crest of Forgiveness.

Agito took on a more darker tone, with a black sweater with long sleeves. Even his appearance showed he was the darker twin, with dark brown hair and blood red eyes. Floramon had to admit he was scary, he even rivaled Kaminari, who's tough exterior made even the most powerful Digimon quiver in fear. Yes, Agito was dark, dark and scary. The Crest of Darkness was perfect for him.

Eleven year old Kaminari Arai was wrestling with Bearmon, a final test of power. Kaminari loved power, and showed that she had it with brute strength. To quote her, "You need it if you grow up with my dad." Her father, a pro wrestler who barely had time for her and her two brothers. Her mother, who had died giving birth to the three children, was never there. But she had her brothers (who I forgot to mention are her triplet brothers) who were weaklings (according to her) were there along with the random babysitters. The whole family loved to wrestle, although it was said that Kaminari was the next Takashi Arai, destined to follow her father's footsteps. But, surprise to everyone who would see when she got home, her real personality was far from her tough exterior.

Yes, Kaminari Arai, who was holder of the Crest of Gentleness, really didn't like to fight. All she wanted was to show that she was a normal girl who wanted to wear pink dresses and play around with make-up, which deeply contrasted the blue _Miss Impossible_ tee shirt and ripped blue jeans. Her long blond hair was her mother's hair color (again, according to her) and it was always loose, often getting snagged in tree branches.

Floramon's own partner, Hisako, was wearing a white dress with red and white stripes at the cuff of her sleeves, and humongous tan buttons on the side that were "just for decoration" she said. The youngest of the group, she was easily embarrassed, but as said before, always kept her promises.

Anaro stood up, regretfully. Floramon and Hisako looked away, uneager to hear the words that were coming from his mouth.

"It's time to go." With those four simple words, all of their worlds were smashed. They had to go, and leave their new friends behind. Hisako started crying again. Kaminari came over to her, wrapping her in a hug. Together, all five of them stepped through the passageway between the two worlds.

**I do not own Digimon, Toei does. This is a little something that came to my head this morning after waking up (funny enough, my dream had nothing to do with it either. It just literally popped into my head as I was yelling at my dog for messing in my room.) I hope you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

Anaro and co. tumbled onto soft grass. At first, they thought that they had been dumped into another part of the digital world, before realizing that they saw building and people in the far distance. "Where are we?" Hisako asked.

Looking around, Anaro came up with a plausible answer. "A park." They all nodded. They stood, shifting awkwardly. What did they say? Getting angry, Kaminari burst out.

"This shouldn't be hard. I mean, we probably all live in the same district. We'll see each other again." Her blond hair swayed in the wind as she pointed a finger at all of them. "You all live in Shinjuku right?" Slowly, they shook their heads. She faltered. "Then…where do you live?" They all rang out with their appropriate district. "One at a time melon heads!" she screamed. Anaro chuckled.

"You still have it in you, eh Kami?" Her face became red. "I live in Shibuya, which is pretty close to you though." Anaro smiled. Kaminari nodded. Turning to the others, she repeated the question to the twins.

"Where do you two live?" Immediately they answered with a duo, "Tamachi." Finally, they all turned to Hisako.

Quietly, she shuffled her feet. "Odaiba." They sighed. The farthest away, along with Tamachi. Kaminari looked at the ground.

"We're really going to be separated, aren't we?" They all nodded slowly. "We'll keep in touch right?" Nobody answered. "Guys, we can't just leave without ever seeing each other again."

"But how will we explain how we know each other? We live in totally different districts. I don't even know which one we're in right now." Akito said softly. Hisako, seeing everyone's saddened faces, spoke.

"We can try right?" she whispered. Looking to the youngest of the group, they all adopted a smile for her sake.

"Yeah, we'll definitely try. We owe it to our Digimon." Anaro declared. He led them out of their little hiding place, intent on figuring where they were.

* * *

They all stood in the train station of Hikarigaoka, which was located in Nermia, Tokyo. Tears rolled down Hisako's cheeks yet again. This was it, a possible final goodbye. She lurched forward to hug Kaminari, who was quickly replaced by the other members of their group. "Goodbye." She gasped. "I'll miss you. I'll always remember you and our adventures together." she promised, smiling sadly. With that, they all boarded their respective trains, eager to see their family that they hadn't seen in so long.

* * *

Anaro jumped off his train as it pulled into Shibuya, racing up the stairs. He let out a laugh, thinking back to when running was the only way to save his life. Jumping with happiness, he was out into the open air and on his way back to his family. "I wonder if Mom and Dad are worried sick yet? How much has Akari grown?" he wondered out loud, staring at the house that loomed welcomingly in front of him. Slowly, he turned the doorknob, pushing it open. Sticking his head in, he grinned at the sight of his four year old sister watching television. "Yo, Akari." he whispered. She turned her head to look at him, then returned back to her program. Confused, he came all the way into the house.

"Hey, didn't you miss me?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" she asked, surprising him.

"Wasn't…I gone for a long time?" Shaking her head, she told him.

"Onii-chan was gone for 'bout hour." He stumbled, falling on the floor.

"Wha-what did you say? I was only gone for an hour?" he gasped.

"Uh, huh." she nodded. "Why?" she asked again.

"N-nothing. Never mind. So…what are you watching?" She smiled.

* * *

Kaminari calmly walked off the train, looking around at everyone who passed her. A lot of them recognized her as Takashi Arai's daughter. She scowled at them. They turned away. She sighed. "Not a day has passed." She had learned earlier on the train that it was the same day they had left, October 12th. A Sunday, boring as ever. She bounded out of the station, quickly making way to her house. She immediately walked in. She had planned on pretending that nothing had happened, that she had spent a boring day walking around Shinjuku. But that instantly fell apart when she saw her two brothers on the couch, watching TV. She felt her eyes start to water. "Dai, Daichi." she breathed, suddenly happier then she could of ever imagined to see her two brothers. She rushed forward and flopped down between them. They started.

"O-onee-chan!" they exclaimed. They tensed, ready for the teasing and possible beating as that was 'play' for her. What they got instead was each of them getting their brown hair ruffled softly and a hug.

"So what's on?" she asked, dropping her arms and eyes the screen.

"Um…Pokemon." Dai said uncertain. The sheer irony that a show with creatures that couldn't possibly exist made Kaminari laughed out loud.

* * *

Akito and Agito clasped hands as they entered their house that they hadn't been in for months. They sought out their parents, instead finding a babysitter feeding their one-year-old brother Haru. The woman looked up.

"Ah, you must be Akito and Agito. Your parents said they went out for a bit, and that they'd be back later." she then returned her attention to Haru. Stunned, the twins looked over to the fridge, a loss of words surrounding them at the date.

October 12th

* * *

Hisako flung the door to her house open, immediately hugging the first person she saw, her older sister Jun.

"Hisako?" seventeen year old Jun asked. "What's wrong?" Hisako mumbled into Jun's shirt. A boy around fourteen strode into the room.

"What's the matter with Hisako?" Jun shrugged.

"Hisako?" she asked again. Hisako looked up, face full of tears. Her older siblings immediately sprung on her, asking what happened, if anyone had hurt her, who did it, etcetera. Their parents walked in before a word could be said out of the ten year olds mouth. They too joined in on the worried questions.

"What's the date?" she mumbled. Her mother, worried, replied.

"October 12th dear. What's wrong?" Her father's strong arms lifted her up. "So, what's got you so upset honey?"

"It can't be October 12th! I've been gone for months!" she squealed, squirming out of her father's hold and rushing to the calendar. It reported the same thing her family was saying. "I've been gone for months, with four other children! I have!" she said desperately.

"Hisako, what's going on?" Kanata asked. "You've been out for about an hour. Not months."

"I've been gone for months, in the Digital World! With Anaro, Kaminari, Akito, Agito, Floramon, Bearmon, Tsukaimon, Labramon, and Ryudamon!" Seeing the worried expressions on her family's faces, she cried out, "I'm not crazy!"

* * *

**Ok, now the next chapter will be a time skip of thirteen years. Please review, and tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for what you might want to see in upcoming chapters, please tell me. I'll see if I can fit it into the story. **


End file.
